Ice To Meet (Undertale X Frozen 18 Story)
by Jimble Jamble
Summary: If you enjoy skeletons and ice queens doing the sex (oh yes)... then this is for you. Oh yeah, kill me... just put a gun to my head and kill me.


My name is Sans, Sans the Skeleton. I live in Snowdin, a snowy town just left of the middle of the underground. The underground is where every monster was sent after a long war with the humans. We were banished here long ago, and if we get seven human souls… then we can become free. So far we have six, and our king made an oath to kill and take the soul of every human who entered the underground.

So far, today was pretty normal. I woke up, ran on my treadmill, made some puns, got yelled at by my brother Papyrus, and ate a LOT of spaghetti.

"SANS! WE NEED TO GET TO OUR POSTS AND WATCH TO SEE IF A HUMAN COMES! I NEED TO BE THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD REMEMBER!?" Papyrus shouted.

"Don't you mean **skull** of the royal guard?" I responded. We are skeletons… it was a pun.

"SANS! YOU KNOW I DON'T ENJOY YOUR PUNS! COME ON, LET'S GO TO OUR POSTS!" Papyrus screamed.

"Hold on, I need to get a snack from Grillby's." I said. Grillby's is my favorite restaurant, I always eat there.

"BUT SANS, YOU JUST ATE! HOW CAN YOU EAT MORE?" Papyrus asked.

"What's the matter? You think I don't have the **stomach** to eat more?" I joked. I don't have a stomach because I am a skeleton. That was also a pun.

"SAAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus roared.

"Ok, ok. Let's go" I said. I liked my brother, he's the coolest guy I know. He always says that he wants to become the head of the royal guard, but I know that he's too sensitive to hurt a monster fly. As we walked in the white snow, I felt at peace. I felt calm.

"THIS IS GONNA BE THE DAY SANS! THIS WILL BE THE DAY THE HUMAN ARRIVES! I'M SURE OF IT!" Papyrus exclaimed.

I love seeing papyrus so happy. He stopped off at his post and I went on to mine. My post is right in the middle of the woods in Snowdin, and right next to this big door. I use the door for knock-knock jokes, and a while back I figured out that there was a woman on the other side. Long story short, we became friends and she told me not to hurt any humans that come through, and I usually don't make promises but, I couldn't refuse her request. Anyways, I'm getting to my post. It's quiet, and I like it. This quietness would have been perfect for practicing my trombone, I wouldn't get yelled at by Papyrus, well, maybe I still would get yelled at by him… but from really far away. I don't usually do much at my post, I tend to just sit here drinking ketchup and other condiments until I get full. Then I just take a nap until Papyrus comes by to see if I caught a human. My life is pretty good… asides from the fact that I'm trapped in the underground. I think I'll just close my eyes and rest…

THUD!

I heard a loud noise that made me sit straight up at my post. I looked up and saw two female humans walking towards from the door. One human had hair as white as the snow that was falling down around. The other female had hair as red as the sauce on my brothers spaghetti. I approached the two humans slowly, accidently stepping on a branch. I put out my hand and said. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Come on, shake my hand."

The human with the red hair walked forward and grabbed my hand. PFffffffffffffft. She fell for the prank. I laughed and she laughed too, but her friend didn't, she this action as a threat. The female with white hair thrust her hand upwards and in an instant I was suspended in midair, being held by her long, thick, icy tentacles. My brother came brother came running.

"SANS! I SAW THESE ICE TENTACLES! WHATS GOING ON?" Papyrus asked.

The ice female took my brother and lifted him in the air the same way as me.

"Do you know what happens to people who threaten me?" The ice girl asked. I was sweating skeleton liquids out of my forehead.

"Stop! Don't do it Elsa!" Shouted the red haired girl. Apparently the ice girl's name was Elsa, and she didn't want to be stopped. Elsa used her ice powers to knock out the red haired girl. Now, Elsa was in control. A large, wet, and thick tentacle arose from the ground beneath Papyrus. I was about to scream when all of the sudden, a tentacle of the same caliber filled my mouth. All I could do was watch… as my brother was penetrated by the tentacle. I watched in terror as the ice went up and pulsed him. He was crying, I was crying too. I watched this happening, while my skeleton throat was being chilled by the icy appendage that was coursing deep into my chest. Then I saw it, I saw the horrible image. I saw my skeleton brother's skeleton getting drenched in frosty snow tentacle cum. Shortly after, my chest was filled with the same liquid. I watched my brother's limp, bulged out skeleton fall to the snow. The same ice tentacle that had entered him was coming for me… but I was determined not to let my skeleginity be taken from me today. I used my time travel powers that I don't even completely understand to go back to when I was napping.

I watched the two humans approach again, but I wasn't gonna let them get me this time. I creeped into the shadows and snuck up on them from behind…

"Y o u ' e." I grumbled. I watched the two females spin in surprise. I used my bone attacks on Elsa and even though was fast, but she wasn't fast enough. Elsa got dunked on with so many bones that she couldn't move. I watched her fall to the ground, and I lit up my blue phantom penis. I ripped off her sparkly blue dress to reveal her pail white breasts.

"NO PLEASE!" I heard the red haired girl cry, but it was too late. I was already thrusting myself into Elsa's mouth, I was all the way in. I could see the tears in her eyes as I thrust my pelvis forward and back, sliding my glowing blue cock down her tight, wet throat. The red haired girl rushed at me trying to pull me off, and out, of Elsa. I used my blue attack to take care of her, that's the last human soul needed… but I'm not finished yet. I flipped Elsa onto her knees. The sight of her bare ass fills me with determination, to fuck the life out of her. I slammed my glowing dong into her ripe ass. It was tight at first, but then she loosened up. I was about to hit my climax, when I saw my brother coming towards me.

"SANS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asked. I knew he would never know what I was actually doing, so I came up with a lie.

"I'm trying to capture the human, they said they would only let themselves get caught if I beat them in a wrestling match, wanna join?" I said. I could see Elsa's eyes watering, she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"SURE! BUT, UGH… WHAT IS WRESTLING AND HOW DO I DO IT?" He questioned. I knew he had no clue what I was doing.

"Remember when I taught you how to make that orange cylinder grow out of your pelvis to impress Mettaton?" I asked.

"OH THIS? OF COURSE! METTATON LOVES USING THIS! WE GO INTO MY CAR BED AND SHE RIDES ME LIKE A MOTORCYCLE! IT'S STRANGE THAT SHE WOULD THINK I WAS A MOTORCYCLE IN A CAR BED… BUT WHATEVER HE WANTS HE GETS!" He said.

"Well, to wrestle this human, you need to put that cylinder in this hole here." I stated. I pointed to Elsa's dripping, pussy. I could see the fear in her eyes as Papyrus's penis grew and grew, he was so cool. He ran over and forced his huge cock into her small vagina, and Elsa let out a yelp.

"It's ok Papyrus, just keep going in and out and you'll win." I told him. He began bashing himself deep inside her, I could see Elsa's stomach bulging from Papyrus's dick. We pounded her again and again. Then, like squeezing a bottle of ketchup, Papyrus and I filled her ass and pussy to the brim, she was overflowing with our skeleton semen.

"DID WE WIN?" Papyrus asked. He was dripping with skeleton sweat, and so was I.

"Yeah Paps, we won." I responded. Elsa's holes were still gushing our cum.

"HOORAY! WELL, WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Papyrus wondered. I looked and the red haired girls body.

"You can go back to your post, I'll take the bodies-I mean humans, to King Asgore and tell him you captured them." I responded.

"OK SANS! WELL, HAVE FUN SPEAKING WITH KING FLUFFY BUNS!" He exclaimed. Papyrus walked back to his post, with his glowing dong still out in the open. I walked to the red haired girl and slung her over my shoulder. I went to pick up Elsa, who was done releasing the fluids, and threw her over the other shoulder. I teleported to Asgore's castle, he was bent over watering his plants… they don't call king Fluffy Buns for nothing.

"Hey Asgore, here's two more human souls." I told him. He turned around.

"What!? You got TWO human souls? How did you?-" He stopped, and stared at the body of Elsa. "Sans… what the fuck did you do to this human?" He grumbled. He got all serious, it was actually kind of threatening.

"Well, I guess you could say, Papyrus and I captured the human by **cumming** together to take them down." I joked. Asgore was not amused.

"I'll take the souls and open the barrier, but next time, try not to be too rough with the humans." Asgore commanded. He still looked all threatening.

So yeah, today was a pretty normal day.

 _ **~Written by _Jacuto_**_

 _ **1/31/16**_


End file.
